Sliding window manufacturers typically use locking devices on double-hung sashes on the sash meeting rails to provide environmental control and security and to prevent unintended opening of the windows. In addition, double-hung windows are typically equipped with separate tilt latching devices to allow the sash to be tilted away from the window jamb frame for cleaning of exterior glazing or for other purposes. Generally, the sashes tilt inwardly at the top. Some horizontally sliding windows may include a similar arrangement as well. Placement of the tilt latching devices actuators on the sash meeting rails creates a visible obstruction and can detract from the aesthetic properties of the double-hung window. Accordingly, there is still room for improvement in the double-hung window lock and latch arts.
For the purposes of this application, “locking” and like terms refer to the act of immobilizing a first sash relative to a second sash in order that the window is closed with the meeting rails of the two sashes adjacent each other and secured to each other by the locking mechanism. “Latching” refers to securing the sash in sliding relation to the window frame so that the sash is parallel to the jamb in which the sash slides. An “unlatched” sash is free to be moved away from the jamb by tilting the sash relative to the jamb.